


Wake Up

by sinfulwonder



Series: Saiou Week 2019 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulwonder/pseuds/sinfulwonder
Summary: They had done it. They had defeated Tsumugi and destroyed their prison. Maki, Himiko, and Shuichi had finally done it, and as they helped each other out of the rubble they felt the sun on their faces. The real sun, they were sure of it. Shuichi let a small smile form on his face as he glanced at the others.They were free.Or so they thought.AU where the V3 killing game was just virtual reality all along!Saiou Week Day 3!





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for everyone that left comments and suggestions for AUs on my tumblr! (Which is sinfulwonders btw - it's plural instead of singular like on here.) I plan on completing most if not all of those suggestions in the near future, so if I didn't get to yours today I still totally plan on using it!

They had done it. They had defeated Tsumugi and destroyed their prison. Maki, Himiko, and Shuichi had finally done it, and as they helped each other out of the rubble they felt the sun on their faces. The real sun, they were sure of it. Shuichi let a small smile form on his face as he glanced at the others.

They were free.

Or so they thought.

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-**

“Doctor! We need help over here, number 1 is waking up!”

“Shit, he’s going into shock! Here, hand me that!”

“Here. I hope we don’t lose him now, not after all of this!”

“We won’t! Not after we’ve brought back all the others-”

Shuichi opened his eyes for a moment and saw a burst of light.

Then, black.

* * *

“And what exactly are you wanting him to say when he does wake up?”

Shuichi noticed voices in his room, but all he could focus on was how tired he was, unable to even open his eyes.

“I-I don’t know, Rantaro… He doesn’t have to say anything. I just need to apologize…”

_Rantaro. But Rantaro is dead. Am I dead?_

“Okay… I’m just worried about you. You practically haven’t left his side since you woke up. I just don’t want you to get your hopes up for something…unrealistic.”

“I’m not an idiot, I’m not expecting some kind of love confession. Jesus. I’m not some love sick puppy like Kaito waiting on Maki.”

_Who’s voice is that? I know it._

“Seems to me you’re doing the exact same thing as Kaito…”

“Shut up, Rantaro, or I’m gonna…”

“What? Beat me up with your non-existent evil organization? Be my guest,” Shuichi heard Rantaro laugh and the other grumble, “Look, Kokichi. I’m just worried. This may not go well.”

_Ko…kichi? Kokichi is alive? But Kokichi is dead… What is happening?_

Shuichi tried to move anything, reach out or open his eyes, his mouth, something. But nothing happened.

“Shit don’t you think I know that? He hates me, but I still need to apologize. Try at least to make things better.”

“I know.”

Shuichi sat there, trying to move, trying to comprehend anything he just heard, but he felt himself fading.

_No. No! Kokichi wait-_

_"Pathetic? Look at yourself, Kokichi."_

_"But no one wants to be around you. You're alone, Kokichi. And you always will be."_

* * *

“No!”

Shuichi felt his eyes flicker open, and the white light of the hospital flood his vision. He glanced around the room. There were machines softly beeping all around him, the room sparsely decorated beyond that and a couple of chairs. One was occupied by a small boy with plum-colored hair dressed in a dark blue school uniform. He was curled up, softly snoring, sleeping soundly.

_Kokichi._

Shuichi tried to get up, but he noticed that he was strapped down.

“Ko-” he stopped when his voice came out in a raspy, barely audible, whisper. The detective looked around and noticed a small red button within arm’s reach, so he pressed it.

A small beeping noise sounded and several doctor’s rushed in, greeting him and telling him about the various tests they needed to do.

Shuichi wasn’t listening, his eyes fixated on the stirring form in front of him.

“…Shuichi?” Violet eyes met his own grey-gold.

Shuichi, not trusting his voice, simply nodded.

Kokichi beamed at the boy, and stood, slowly making his way to his bedside, managing to push a few doctors and nurses out of the way, “I’m-I’m so glad you’re okay! I’m just so-”

“You can do this later, kid. We need to get these tests done,” A doctor had grabbed a hold of the boy, pulling him out of the room. The plum haired boy’s eyes never left Shuichi’s gaze as he was extracted, struggling all the way until he was outside the door, staring through the small window. Shuichi allowed a small smile to form on his lips, and Kokichi mirrored it. 

* * *

The tests were tedious to say the least, but finally, after hours of being pinched, poked, and fawned over by various doctors, Shuichi sat alone in his hospital room, staring at the ceiling. The doctors had told him to rest, but hadn’t that been what Shuichi had been doing for a while now? The last thing he felt like doing was sleeping.

He wanted answers.

So when he heard the familiar noise of clicking and grinding metal, he allowed himself to smile once more.

“Kokichi,” he whispered in his dark room, “Did you just break into my room?”

The plum haired boy quickly shut the door behind him and chuckled, “Hehe, did you miss me Mister Detective?”

Shuichi watched as the smaller boy came closer, choosing to plop on his hospital bed with him, “Yes. I did.”

Kokichi stared at him blankly for a moment, before bursting into a grin, “I appreciate the sentiment, but you don’t have to lie to me, Shumai.”

“I-I’m not! I’m s-so glad you’re alive. You are r-right? Alive?” Shuichi stammered.

Kokichi hummed and nodded his head.

“And t-the others?”

“We’re all alive, Shuichi.”

_We’re alive._

Shuichi smile fell away as he took Kokichi’s hand in his own.

_Warm. He’s here._

“Why? Why are we alive?”

Kokichi squeezed on the other’s hand, “It was apparently…all a simulation…”

“What?!” Shuichi felt himself begin to shake, “It was all fake?” He felt tears well up, “Who would do something like this?”

“We don’t know. They said they were going to explain everything once we all woke up,” Kokichi absentmindedly wiped a tear from the detective’s cheek as he spoke, “And you were the last one, so I’m sure we’ll find out soon.”

Shuichi’s eyes stared into the supreme leader’s own, both turning red as they realized Kokichi’s hand was still on the other’s cheek from wiping the tears away. Kokichi instantly recoiled from the other.

“Shit, I’m sorry, Shuichi…” Kokichi whispered.

“What? N-no don’t apologize…”

“Not for that. I’m just so sorry for everything I did. During the game I mean. I’ve already apologized to everyone else, but you…I was so cruel to you. I just…I deserved everything I got. P-pathetic. I-I didn’t deserve to live, I deserved to die alone and suffer and-”

Kokichi eye’s widened when he noticed that Shuichi was crying again. He quickly approached the boy.

“I-I didn’t m-mean it.” Shuichi stammered out through sobs.

Kokichi tilted his head in confusion for a moment, “Didn’t mean what?”

Shuichi looked up at the boy nearing closer, as tears streamed down the detective’s face, “I was s-so cruel to _you, _K-kokichi,” the smaller boy was standing directly over him now, and Shuichi used the opportunity to pull him into a tight embrace, “You are _not _p-pathetic and you are _not_ alone Kokichi… I promise.”

Kokichi sunk into the hug, throwing his arms around Shuichi’s neck. He wasn’t sure when he had started crying, but here he was, embracing the boy he thought hated him, the boy he so desperately loved, as they bawled into each other’s shirts. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, but it still ended too soon.

“I should let you rest,” Kokichi smiled as he pulled away from the navy-haired boy.

“Wait,” Shuichi reached out and intertwined their fingers before Kokichi could escape completely, “Would you…stay with me? Please?” Kokichi nodded and Shuichi smiled and scooted over on his hospital bed so that the boy could fit. He spoke with such firm resolve that it would have been jarring had it not been the words Kokichi had been desperately wanting to hear for so long, “I don’t want to be alone. And I don’t want _you _to be alone, anymore, Kokichi.”

Kokichi let out a small whimper as he wrapped his arms around the detective.

_His detective._

The two boys fell asleep like that, Kokichi holding on like it may fall away any second, and Shuichi calmly running his fingers through the plum-colored hair that he’d dreamt about over and over again, ever since he thought that the supreme leader had died.

Whatever the future held didn’t matter.

They wouldn’t have to face it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some more ideas for this AU, so let me know if anyone would be interested in me actually continuing it and possibly turning it into a longer series!
> 
> ALSO: Thanks so much everyone for the continued support and love on here! I'm new to AO3 and writing fanfiction in general, but this past month of writing has been so much fun and everyone has been so nice and welcoming! So I just wanted to say thanks to everyone that has been so kind and loving in the comments or leaving kudos! I really do appreciate it so much!


End file.
